


The night when Batman didn't disappear (for once)

by Sasygigi



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: First Dates, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Unexpected Visitors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasygigi/pseuds/Sasygigi
Summary: Normally, Jim would just turn on the bat signal, wait for Batman to come, get jump scared, talk about the problem and suddenly realized that he's gone.Which was normal by the way.But something odd happens tonight.Batman is still there.But why?
Relationships: Jim Gordon/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 7





	The night when Batman didn't disappear (for once)

Like any other night Jim would wait on top of the building were the bat signal is and waiting for Batman to come.

He would usually have smoke as just wait and wait until he comes.

Which could take from a second to minutes at best.

"You called?"

" fucking Jesus...! "He screamed" Oh, it's just you "

"So what's it the problem this time, a villain?"he asked

" Yes, two face has been caught stealing chemicals from the Gotham labs, I need to find out what he needs them for and why... "

Batman will disappear in three...two...one...

He turned around prepared for him to disappear once again.

But to his shock.

He was still there.

"Uh, should you be doing something?"

" I already contacted Nightwing to check it out, it's probably for ransom money for the mayor, and I believe it won't be big deal"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about your former side kick"he chuckled sheepishly"It's just that usually you would be gone by now"

He was silent.

"Well I should head back to HQ, may be if you find anything you can call me"

He waved goodbye and was about to head to the door, went he felt someone grabbed him.

"Jim, I still need to talk to you"

"Oh, sorry"

He stopped.

"So what do you need to talk about?"

Batman handed him a letter and said.

"Read it when you get home"

Before taking off.

Jim started to get an odd feeling about this.

***********************************  
At home he took out the letter and opened it up, inside was letter that said...

'meet me at the bat signal tomorrow night, I have some things I need to admit'

"Admit?" he said in confusion

What could he admit to him, he already knew about his true identity, he even found out himself. And it was not like he had something else to hide, right?

But he was too tired to think, so he went into his room and fell asleep for to night.

*******************************************************************

Just as planned Jim waited in top of the building like normal. He waited and waited while smoking son a cigarette for his partner to come.

He nearly even fell asleep from boredom until he noticed that same black figure from every night in front of him.

"Good you're here"Batman said

"Just like you asked"he smiled"So what do you need to talk about?"

" Follow me"

The two men went down the building and out of the door, where the bat mobile was waiting for them with the door wide open.

"Get in"

"Sure..."

He went into the passengers seat and saw the door closed instantly. Then he went into the driver's seat. Before driving off.

What could it be?

A threat trying to ruin Gotham.

Something even worse?

So many questions in his head, he just couldn't help but ask.

"Where are we going?"

he didn't respond.

"Batman where are you taking me?"

No response.

But just before he could lash out, he gave up.

Finally after what it seemed to me 20 minutes they are here.

It was somewhere Inn the middle of the forest, miles away from Gotham city.

It was like somewhere from a horror film, where the killer takes the victim into a forest and decides to kill them.

But Batman is not like that, so he put that stupid idea in the back of his head.

The doors instantly opened letting them out. It was dark and quiet, giving Jim the utter shivers.

It was also cold.

"follow me"Batman said

He followed him deeper and deeper inside until they were greeted by a cabin in the woods.

" what is this place? "He asked

" it's one of the cabin retreats I own"he responded

"Oh"

He opened the door letting him inside, the place was warms and was light up by the fire place in the living room.

"Whoa, this place is nice"he smiled"So, why did you take me here of all places?"

He watched his friend slowly take off his cowl and said something that shook his to the core.

"May I ask you something?"

" Sure? "

"Can you kiss me?"

" ...Ha! "He laughed" Good one! "

"I'm not joking"

"Oh, I...but...why me?" he wondered "I get I'm your friend and all but I've never suspected you to act like this, I'm just confused"

"It's okay Jim, I understand your confusion, but I do like you"

"I see, well I...I just.."

" I understand, you don't feel the same way, I'll take you home"

"Wait!"

" Hm? "

"I didn't mean it like that, it just that it was odd for a second"

" I don't understand "

"You know why, every time I call you over, you pop out of nowhere, I tell you the situation and before I know it, you're gone!" he explains "It's just the yesterday you were there and I...I kinda liked it"

"Oh, I didn't know it was doing that, forgive me"he sighed"I just wanted to get there before thing could've gotten worse"

"AH, don't feel sorry for yourself"he smiled"I know you're just doing what you need to do, don't worry about it"

Bruce still looked a little upset , so he went up a skidded him front in the lips.

"See, I'm not mad"

"Thank you" he blushed"So, I made some dinner for us, I hope you like spaghetti "

"I'm actually really starving so I can eat anything"

" anything, what do you mean? "

"Chicken, roasted beef, you..."

" wait what!? "

"Like I said, you"he smirked"I think we can wait a little longer for dinner now wouldn't we? "

Bruce's face grew redder than before. But Joey his composure and said in a soft voice.

"Of course we can wait"he smirked

He placed the food Inn the microwave to keep it war for later, because it was going to be a while until they'll be able to eat it.

A very long while.


End file.
